Reborn
by Cana99
Summary: The exorcist are all reborn in modern times after the final battle with the Earl. Everyone one has been found and is attending Black Order Academy with their memories except for one Allen Walker. Allen soon transfers but he is without memories of his past life how will his old friends and lover react. Rating may change
1. Forgotten Dreams

**_Hey guys I am new to writing -Man fictions so please be nice to me and if any of you are fans of my SkipBeat!. Stuff please be patient I already have a few chapters planned out I just kinda lost my muse and wanted to try something else, I swear I will finish those fics if it kills me. So please no flamers and please review for the next chapter 3 reviews=new chapter. And constructive criticism helps _**

**_unbetaed: anyone want to change that?_**

_**disclaimer: I only own volumes 1-10 sadly, I don't the actual -Man that belongs to Katsura Hoshino**_

_Allen was face first on the forest growing his right arm numb from the bite mark he recived from Suman, where was Suman? He looked up and saw him sitting there across from him a dead look in his eyes. He was excited so with the last of his strenght he crawled over to the man._

_"Suman! Your alive thank god for that. Now you can..." He didn't move he looked lifeless not responding to the hand on his shoulder. _

_"Suman? whats wrong? Say something sum-" so drool leaked from sumans mouth and Allen realized that he's practically brain dead even if his heart is still beating. He looked at the innocence in his left hand Sumans innocence. _

_"Why? WHY?!" 'Why did this have to happen to Suman he didn't deserve this.' His mind screamed at him. _

_"Timcampy go get Lenalee and the others, he's not dead he's still alive. Lets send him back to be with his family." His skin bubbled for a few seconds before his top exploded._

_"Bye-bye, Suman." A voice came from behind Allen one that sounded vaguely familiar but where from he didnt know. _

_"Suman..." Allen called silently as he just stared at the space Sumans body used to be. He slowly turned around to face a dark haired Portuguese man in a suit and top hat. Allen recognized the man from Sumans memories._

_"No...no..."Allen called weakly still staring at the strange man. _

_"Come, teeze" the man held out his hands and butterfly appeared in front of Allen's face soon thousands were swarming to the Portuguese man. _

_"They came out of...Sumans what are they." They seem to enter through the mans hand and soon one bigger one came out of with striped wings. _

_"My how you've grown." _

_"Bye bye Suman." He repeats, Allen just stared at the man. _

_"Why you what did you do?" Allen asks the strange man, his face changes and he gets closer to Allen in disbelief._

_"What is it really you? Card shark boy A?" He asks as he examines Allen's face. _

_"Huh?" Was the reply from the white haired boy. _

_"Oh of course you don't recognize me in this form. Might you be Allen Walker, then?" The younger gets angry and backhands the an across the face with his left hand. The mans hat falls off from the sheer force of the slap. He's angry, no he's posse beyond belief._

_"Enough of your games! what did you do to Suman?! Did you kill him?! ANSWER ME!" The man just rubs the side of his face and stares. _

_"Heh Heh...Well, he was the enemy. Wouldn't you have killed him?" He asks in an obvious tone. He sits indian style in front of the young exorcist, and he pulls out a cigarette._

_"Fine! You can't possibly escape so I'll show you my power. Now listen close boy." _

_'Geez this is bad! I can't even stand up right now, much less fight. If only I were stronger...like Kanda.'_

_The man holds out a butterfly in his hand. "This is a teeze, teeze are man eating golems created by the earl. The butterfly shape was the earl's choice.  
These things multiply and grow by feeding on human beings. But that's their natural ability not mine. The teeze are just tools. Now for my power!" The man thrusted his arm through Allen's chest. _

_"Don't worry you won't feel any pain. I can harmlessly pass through anything...unless I want to touch it. But as I remove my arm from your chest, if I decide to touch your heart, I can pull it still beating without even exerting myself." Allen hid his shock behind his bangs as he listened to him talk about his power. The mans voice took a dark edge as he continued. _

_"Can you imagine how it feel to have your heart torn out. That's how your comrades died. Are you afraid t die boy?" The man gripped his heart and Allen just looked into his eyes without any fear. Completely prepared to lose his life at 15. _

_"Killjoy." the man muttered "I wouldn't soil my gloves with your heart. Normally I'd let the teeze feed on you...now then boy are you Allen Walker?" The man in the cage answered confirm the mans question. And so the man ripped Allen's arm off and destoyed it watching it turn to dust. _

_"Go Tim, take Sumans innocence and fly." Timcampy shook his body and refused to move. _

_"You have to, without you the others wit be able to find my Master. Go." And with that Tim flew away to find the others. _

_"Teeze just puncture his heart a little, teeze. He's a brave one best not to kill him to quick. He'll writhe in psi. And fear as his life slowly squirts from his heart." And with that the Portuguese man shove his hand into the you gets chest pulling a button off his coat as he went. He saw the cards in sticking out and dropped them onset his body. _

_"Sweet dreams boy." _

_He walked away and all he could do was stare at the moon, it seemed larger that normal. ' I'm sorry Kanda...I love you...and all my other friends at the Black Order.' He slowly had his consciousness slip away as he saw the face of his ebony haired lover and their friends. _

Allen shot up from his head his brow laced with sweat and he was panting harshly, he couldn't remember his dream all he could see was long ebony hair and sword,he felt a sense of longing as he thought about it and his heart clenched painfully. There were also thosegolden eyes which made him tremble in fear for unknown reasons. He put it at the back of his mind, he needed to focus he started school today at the Black Order Academy.

Kanda, Lenalee, Lavi and the other ex-exorcist and a few ex-Noahs sat in Komui's office wondering why they were all called to his office on such short notice. All of the exorcist had been reincarnated after the final battle, where Allen defeated the Earl. A few ex-Noah's had been reborn as well. Everyone had regained their memories at 15 and so the Vatican started a school for all of the ex-Exorcists as an apology for how they were treated before.

Komui became the principal so that he could watch over his sister Lenalee and Bak who was the dean and also had a similar idea of collecting new photos for his collection. Reever was Komui's his second in command and the science department worked as teachers and office staff. The generals and the older exorcists worked as teachers except Cross Marian who hadn't really kept contact with the rest of them. Cloud Nine was the female PE teacher along with Winters Solako. Froi Tiedoll who still obsessed over his "sons" was the Art teacher, and Kevin Yeeger was the English teacher. The older exorcist such as Krory, Miranda, Suman, and Marie were teachers as well and Tyki Mikk, Lulubell and Skin Bolic

"LENALEE HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO YOUR BROTHER AND GET MARRIED TO SOME PERVERTED OCTOPUS!" Broke the long silence in the office as Komui started to glomp his sisters legs.  
Lenalee hit her brother over the head with her handy dandy clipboard "Nii-san I'm not getting married! Now tell us why you called us all to your office."

And if someone had hit a lightswitch Komui suddenly got serious this worried everyone since Komui was only serious on a few rare occasions.

"You see I recently got a call from Cross Marian, her said that he wanted Allen to attend here under our care." At this everyone started to get excited since Allen was the only one who had yet to be found. No on we more excited than Kanda, who wanted to apologise for the cold ways he treated his lover because of his pride and shower _his_ Moyashi in endless affection.

"But there is one problem..." At this everyone became silent and turned to Komui waiting for him to continue.

"Allen apparently has not regained his memories from his past life even though he is now 16." Everyone remained silent shock evident in all of their eyes.

It was then that Kanda spoke up, everyone knew about Allen and Kanda's relationship at the order and everyone supported them especially Tiedoll,Lenalee, Lavi, and Komui. Tiedoll because he wanted his beloved Yu-kun to be happy and also believed that Allen was good influence on him. Lavi and Lenalee just wanted their friends to be happy together. And Komui, well Komui was jus happy to have 2 less "Perverted Octopi" after his darling Lenalee.

"So when is Moyashi coming here?" He grumbled out trying to control his urge to destroy the entire office.

"Today."


	2. Familiar Faces

Allen sat in bed for a few minutes trying to catch his breath from the nightmare he had just awoken from moments ago. These had become a common occurrence after his 15 birthday, always seeing fleeting images that made his heart clench in pain or make him tremble in fear.

He looked over towards his nightstand and saw the LED clock flashing saying it was 6:45am. Sighing he threw back the blankets and threw his legs I've the side of the bed, hissing as his feet touched the cold floor.

He took of the large dress shirt that he usually wore while he slept looking at himself in the mirror. Standing there in his boxers he looked at the image of himself his left arm blacked from the fingernails to the elbow where it transitioned to an elaborate design ending at the base of his neck. He had gotten the tattoo along with the pierced lip as a sign of rebellion when he escaped the hell hole his parents used to call a home.

His white hair messily hanging around his face covering up the pentacle on his forehead (1). The red scar adding contrast to his pale features. Thence looked at the large scar going from his right shoulder to just above his right hipbone, slightly darker than his normal milk white completion. Another scar starting on his right palm and spiraling up to his elbow, not counting the countless others that littered his pale body.

Sighing he walked to his bathroom turning on the water in the shower, he finished undressing and stepped in to the scalding spray making his skin turn bright pink. He stepped out a few minutes later and dressed in some black skinny jeans with a chain hanging off his right side. Along with a Metallica t-shirt, a dark hoodie,all black converse, and some leather driving gloves. He heard Cross his current "Guardian" calling for him to hurry so he ran his hands through his wet hair instead of brushing it.

He grabbed his duffel bag with the rest of his clothes and items for the dorm room he was staying in for the next 2 years. His room looked bare stripped of all his posters and personal items, as he turned his back on it, he slipped in his headphones and walked downstairs hiding behind his hoodie. He put his stuff in Cross's trunk and got in the passenger seat as they drove away from the house.

(0)(0)(0)

He got out of Cross's car and grabbed his duffel bag and waited for Cross to lead him to the building they were supposed to go to. _Oh God I'm going to get so lost in this stupid building. _Allen thought gloomily as he silently admired the large building. Allen followed silently behind Cross until they got to the Principal's Office. The office was large and looked extremely unorganized as there were various papers strewn about.

He looked at the desk and saw a Chinese man who looked to be in his late 20's wearing a white beret. Allen guessed that he was the principal since he wa the one sitting at the desk. He saw a nametag on the desk which informed his that the mans name was Komui Lee. There were 3 other students in the office with there backs facing Allen so he couldn't really see what the looked like.

It was Cross's voice that broke him out of his thoughts. "Oi Komui!" At that all of the people in the office turned to look at the newly arrived guests. Allen couldn't help but notice the slight widening of all of their eyes as they looked at him but he just brushed it off.

"You must be Allen Walker, it is nice to meet you." The man held out his hand, but Allen just grumbled out an almost inaudible "likewise" in return. Cross just hit him on the head and Allen quickly turned around to face him.

"What the fuck Cross?!" He hissed out

"Fucking Idiot shake the man's hand." Allen just turned back around and shook Komui's hand. He didn't miss the widened eyes of the principal and the other people on the couch.

"Well, anyways this is the group of people that's going to be mentoring you Allen. Kanda will be your roommate as well." Allen looked towards the long haired man that Komui was pointing to. The Komui came over and place a paper and a key in his hands.

"This is the key to your room and your class schedule, you need to be in your dorm rooms by 10:00pm." And with that Komui kicked them out of the room but not before he reminded the girl apparently named Lenalee, to be careful of perverted octopi.

"Baka-deshi, I'm leaving don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"I wouldn't do half the shit you do Cross." Cross left after that with no other words said between the pair. Allen turned to the 3 strangers who were supposed to be taking care of him.

The girl, newly dubbed Lenalee, had black hair in a bob cut that went to he shoulders, her hair had an emarld tint. Her eyes were a deep violet color and they had a hopeful gleam in them. She wore a tank top with a very short skirt and thigh high boots, she was very beautiful and even Allen would have been attracted to her, if he swung that way.

Allen turned his attention to the tallest boy of the group the first thing he noticed was the fire red hair that was held up by a green bandana. He had an eyepatch on his right eye and his left eye was a vibrant green, it held not so hidden mischief. He had a loose black shirt a orange scarf and some white pants.

Then Allen's head turned to the one he was sharing a room with for the rest of the year. He had dark black hair which shown navy blue in the light, he wore it in a high ponytail with bangs adorning his face. He had oriental features which were twisted in a permanent scowl. But Allen swore the man had a light blush on his face. He wore a sleeveless blue turtleneck that showed off his toned arms paired with some tight black jeans. All in all this was one interesting snapped out of his thoughts when the redhead who's named he had yet to learn started talking.

"Hi there Allen-chan, my names Lavi and these two you probably know but I'm going to introduce you again. This is Lenalee Lee the bosses sister, and this is Yu-chan but you should call him Kanda unless you want to get killed." Allen gave a blunt nod to indicate he was listening, ignoring the honorific for now

"Can I see your schedule Allen-kun." Lenalee butted in, he handed her his schedule and she carefully examined it. The redhead reading over her shoulder while Kanda just look bored.

"Moyashi-chan~, good news we all have Art, Music, and PE together!" The redhead shouted.

This guys was starting to irritate him so he told him so "Don't call me Beansprout and Chan is a girls honorific." They all looked at him shocked and then looked at each other as if looking for answers.

"Let's just go already I want to unpack my stuff." The group seemed to snap out of they're thoughts as they started walking towards the classrooms  
Kanda lead them to their now shared room while explaining some basic ground rules which seemed simple enough to follow.

"The right side is mine, you use the left and I use the bottom drawers." Allen dropped his bags on his empty bed and turned his back to the group who was still standing in the doorway.

"Why don't we show you were your classes are?" Lenalee suggested and Allen made a "hn" sound in response. They showed him the classrooms and explaine the schedule they also introduced him to Jerry the resident chef at the school. He was a very eccentric man and also seemed very excited to meet Allen.  
After they finished Allen walked back to the dorm alone since they said they had some homework to do. He packed away his clothes and hung up his posters on the left side. After he was done he pulled out his iPod and popped his headphones in deciding to take a nap.

(0)(0)(0)

After Allen had left Kanda, Lavi, and Lenalee walked to Lavi's dorm to discuss the urgent matter at hand, Allen.

"What do you guys think happened to Moyashi-chan, I mean look at they ways he's dressed and his additute." Lavi asked nobody in particular.

"I don't know he's so different know he's either rude or very quiet, kind of like Kanda." Lenalee remarked.

"Also what's with the gloves he couldn't possible have his innocence right?" Lavi added again.

"No we don't have our innocence so why should he."

"Maybe something happened to his arm, he also has the scar on his face too. Maybe it was an accident?"

"You might be right but how are we going to get his memories back?"

"Should we even try to get help him get his memories back, there's so much sadness."

"Moyashi should get his memories back and when he does we'll be there to help him through it." Kanda spoke for the first time that night. The two others turned to look at him.

"Alright it's settled we have to come up with a plan to help Moyashi-chan get his memories back!"

(0)(0)(0)

They spent about another hour discussing ways to help Allen regain his memories. Now Kanda was walking back to the dorm he know shared with they boy. Kanda had dreamt about Allen ever since he turned 15 waiting for the day Allen would be his again. And now that he was finally in arms reach again he no longer remember him. His heart clenched painfully at not being able to hold the one he loved most.

He opened the door to see Allen sleeping there with a serene expression on his face. Not wanting to wake him up he gently walked over to the sleeping boy. He stared down at him, nothing really hanged much beside his additute. He still had an air of naivety surround him. He tucked a piece of hair behind the angels ear and bent down taking in his familiar scent it soothed Kanda.

"Che Baka Moyashi-kun, I can't believe you forgot about me when you get your memories back I will make you pay." He laid a chaste kiss on Allen's lightly parted lips, basking in the familiar softness and flavor that was distinctly Allen.

"You will be mine again soon Aren."

* * *

**(1) about the same hair length as in my profile picture like right before he left the order. **

**Okay guys so I know it's kind of a filler chapter but hey look I put some fluffy Yullen at the end. Tell me what you think and yay for gothic Allen, like the idea of Allen in all Black. Okay so 3 review for the next chapter! Tell me what you guys think. Also thank you to everyone who reviewed.**

**This is Dedicated to cheater boy-A- so here's your update, what do you think of Allen? Thank you for reviewing my story.**


	3. First Days

**Okay guys here's the new chapter I am soooo tired right now I hot lazy towards the end so no judging. I'll probably have the new chapter of Chibi Boys out soon just be patient. also check out a poll on my profile about what kind of fics you would want to read when I finish one of my current ongoing ones. **

**Looking for a beta!**

* * *

_Allen had just gotten out of the infirmary after returning from Edo, he decided to take a walk in the Ark. He observed the Mediterranean style architecture surrounding him, he looked peaceful even if on the inside he was a raging swell of emotions. He ended up in the room that confused and comforted him the most, the heart of the ark. He enter the white room and sat down on the couch, sighing as he slumped down. _

_He didn't know how long he sat there but the door opened and he looked over to see who it was and saw Kanda standing there with his hair down.  
"Moyashi-kun what are you doing here?" He asked as he approached the snow haired tenshi on the couch. _

_"I'm just thinking, how did you get here?"_

_"Che I just followed the trail of food." Allen blushed brightly at the answer as he turned the look at his Japanese lover. _

_"I'm just so confused Yu." Allen buried his head in Kanda's chest as he breathed in the comforting scent of lotus and sandalwood. Kanda starting _

_running his hand through Allen's hair, he had learned a while ago that this comforted Allen when he could not express his feelings. _

_"It's just the score, the characters were the ones that Mana and I made up together. I forgot about them and I didn't think anyone else knew them. It just makes me doubt everything Mana told me."_

_"Baka Moyashi-kun, from what you've told me it seem that Mana really cared about you. Hed be crazy if he didn't he must have been crazy." Allen just sat and stared at the Raven haired exorcist absorbing the information. After a few minutes he silently hugged the older man and mumbled an almost inaudible 'thank you', but Kanda still heard it._

(0)(0)(0)  
Allen woke up in his dorm room alone, his clothes crumpled and his music from the day before still blasting in his ears. He shut the music off and walked over to his side of the dresser and grabbed some dark gray jeans, a black shirt, and a black plaid over shirt and some driving gloves. He walked over to the bathroom to take a shower. Sandalwood and lotus still invading his senses.

After getting dressed Allen headed downstairs his stomach complaining from the lack of food last night. He poured himself a bowl of Lucky Charms, and sat down in the dining room. there were a few kids mingling around all in small groups talking to each other. Allen stared down at his bowl of cereal contemplating the dream from the night before.

_I saw him again the blued haired man in my dreams. Why do I keep dreaming about him, I can't remember what the dream was about though. All I can remember is his scent, he smelled like lotus and sandalwood...I think. I felt so safe and warm in his arms, do I know him from somewhere he seemed so familiar. _

Allen's thought came to a stop as he realised his cereal was getting soggy and soggy Lucky Charms totally sucked. He inhaled the cereal as quickly as he could and grabbed his bag heading to class. He walked into the math class, there were only a few students there, he sat at the back of the room. He turned his head to the window and watched the clouds go by, his mind blissfully blank and free from thoughts of cobalt eyes and silky raven hair.

He was out of his thoughts when he heard the chair next to him being pulled out making a loud screeching noise. He turned to look at the male sitting next to him, he was wearing a black hoodie. His neck was covered in bandages. As if sensing that someone was staring at him the boy turned to look at Allen.

Allen's eyes widened as he looked at the familiar face with the familiar purple tattoos right under both eyes, It was Daisya! He hadn't seen him since he left turkey last year with Cross.

"Dude Allen is that you man?" Daisya asked just as shocked as Allen

"You know it, what are you doing here? When I left you were in Turkey with your parents."

"My parents died in a freak accident right after you left."

"Oh man I'm so sorry."

"Its cool I got adopted by the art teacher here, so man we need to catch up why don't you come over to my room after school so we can 'hang out'" Allen knew what Daisya meant by "Hanging Out", they were going to smoke pot. Allen had been smoking since he was 13, right before he got adopted by Cross. So when he met Daisya, he helped him get some better quality weed. Allen still smoked, but not as heavily as he was before when he met Daiysa. But he decided to agree anyways.

"Sure I'll be there by 4"

"Cool man."after that the bell rang and they both shut up and started to listen to the teacher drabble on about the standards for this year.  
(0)(0)(0)

Math class passed by slowly since the teacher started to teach something that Allen had already learned from his old school. finally when the bell rang he grabbed his stuff and flew out of the classroom. He was walking down the hallway heading to the cafeteria when someone suddenly bumped into him. Allen decided to ignore it since it was only really a slight brush of the shoulders but the other person was not having it. He was suddenly jerked back by the collar of his shirt.

"the fucks your deal man?" Allen shouted at the tall boy whose hands were around his slim neck.

"You knocked my books down and then you ignored me `the hells your deal shrimp?" the boy yelled back. He had Blue hair that fell and covered the right side of his face while the rest spiked up. He had beads and tassels adorning his hair as well. he was about 5'10 2 inches taller than Allen's 5'8 , he was also quite buff all in all most men would be intimidated. But Allen who had threatened by more menacing debt collectors and his "Father".

"Screw you man I barely brushed past you!"

"This little shits got some guts whats say we take this outside boys?" They all nodded their heads in agreement as the leader dropped Allen to his feet. He followed the group outside to an old alley way, were they all gathered around him. Allen made the first move by punch the leader in the face with his left hand, which was unnaturally stronger than his right. The other one who seemed to be the second in command tried to come at him from the side, but Allen dodged and gave him a roundhouse kick to the face. Allen was eventually beat most of them while sustaining a few injuries, he was about to leave when he felt a heavy weight at the back of his head. Oh shit I forgot to check behind me. Was his last thought before he blacked out.

(0)(0)(0)

When Allen woke up he was sore all over and he was in a pile of blood some of it his but most of it from the bullies. He hadn't remember what had happened after he was hit, but his body sure did he was sore all over. But it was mostly concentrated in hit gut, arms and legs. He checked his watch and saw that it was halfway through lunch, he missed 2 periods.

He limped over to the bathroom to check his wounds and clean himself up before 4th period . He checked over his body he would have nasty bruising over most of his body and some pretty deep scratches on his back. They were smart enough not to hit him in the face.

He cleaned the blood out of his hair and bandaged his cuts, as he waited for the second period bell to ring. Once it and he went over to his locker and grabbed his stuff for his next class and walked over to the Art room, he had Prof. Tiedoll who he found out was Daiysa's foster father.

He sat down in the back of the class. He was looking out the window when he felt someone slide into the seats around him, he looked over and saw Kanda sitting on his right and with Lavi and Lenalee on his left. He just decided to ignore them and continued to look out the window until Kanda spoke up.

"Baka Moyashi where were you last period?" He turned to face Kanda whose face gave away none of the raging emotions inside. Allen just stared at him thinking before answering the question. _I can't tell them I was being bullied they'd get worried and I can't have that. I also can't tell them I was busy cause that would lead to too many questions... just act nonchalant dammit!_

He was about to answer but the bell rang interrupting them so he faced forward and hoped that he would forget it by the end of the period. He saw a grayed haired man walk into the classroom and stand in front of the class, he assumed it was Prof. Tiedoll.

"Hello students. I am Prof. Tiedoll and I will be your art teacher for this year…" Allen cut him out of his mind as he turned to look out the window until he felt something poke at his arm he turned to look at Kanda and saw him focusing on what the teacher was saying. He was about to to turn back until he saw a folded piece of paper under his elbow he grabbed it and unfolded it to see what was written inside.

**_Where were you during last period  
-Kanda _**  
He turned to look at Kanda again and saw him still focusing so he grabbed his pen and decided to reply.

_Why do you care?  
-Allen_

_**You don't seem to be the type to ditch class.**_

_Oh really and what type of person do I seem like?_

_**Stop avoiding the question, Where were you?**_

_Didn't feel like going so I didn't_

_**But where were you and I know you weren't in the dorm I already checked there before.**_

Why do yo-

Allen stopped writing in the middle of his note when he heard the teacher say that they were supposed to get to work. Allen looked up confused as to what they're supposed to do, but he heard Lavi calling him so he followed him to the supply closet.

"Lavi what are we supposed to be doing?"

"Tiedoll said we can draw whatever we want, weren't you paying attention?"

Allen ignored the question and grabbed a pack of colored pencils and some paper. He followed Lavi back to the table they were sitting at and sat down at his paper deciding what to draw. He thought for a bit until suddenly it hit him like a ton of bricks so he got to sketching the mask he saw in his dreams once in a while. He was so involved in his work he didn't notice Tiedoll standing right behind him until he spoke up.

"My what a nice drawing you have there may I show it to the class?" Allen jumped slightly at the older mans voice so it took him a minute to register what he said but when he did he gave a curt nod and a grunt. He just ignored the teacher while he was showing it to the class until he felt eyes on him. He turned to look at the 3 kids staring at him. He saw Lavi and Lenalee gaping at him like an idiots Kanda had a less emotional reaction but he could see the questioning stare in his eyes.

"Where have you seen that before Moyashi-chan?" ALlen decided to ignore the derogatory nickname and answer the question.

"I see it in my dreams sometimes." he shrugged and turned to look back at the teacher, ignoring his classmates for the rest of the class.  
(0)(0)(0)  
Allen was packing up when he saw someone familiar in the doorway, He had black hair covering his face and blood red eyes. he was about 2 the same height as Allen. He had a black leather jacket, black Led Zeppelin shirt and black jeans, he was leaning against the doorway and he was staring at Allen.

"Hey Moyashi-chan want to hang out later?" Lavi asked him

"No, sorry I'm busy." He said distractedly as he stared at the black haired man in the doorway, and he walked over to him.

Kanda watched them leave his blood boiling wondering who his Moyashi-kun was leaving with, his rage increased tenfold when he saw the bastard wrap his arm around Allen's waist. He watched them leave and hurriedly grabbed his stuff and stomp out of the classroom heading back to his dorm to meditate until Moyashi returned.

Lavi and Lenalee shared a look knowing this was not going to end well for Allen or Kanda's relationship.  
(0)(0)(0)  
Allen walked back to his room going to grab his ipod before he headed back to Daiysa's room to hang out. What he saw when he walked in was the samurai-wannabe meditating on his bed, which he decided to ignore as he searched for his Ipod.

"Who was he?" The question shocked Allen as he turned to look at his angry roommate.

"Huh?"

"Who was that guy you were with?"

"Just a friend."

"didn't seem like it."

"What do you mean?"

"He had his arm around your waist, that doesn't seem like a friend to me." Allen felt his blood boil as his roommate continued to interrogate him

"Why do you care?"

"Cause I wanna know if you're bringing a random dude to my room in the near future."

"Its my room to you know!"

"Stop avoiding the question!"

"He was my boyfriend alright! I didn't want to say because most guys are Homophobic!"

"What do you mean by was?"

"I just broke up with. Why am I even telling this to you it's not any of your business!" Allen berated himself as he grabbed his wallet and Ipod and and slammed the door shut. Kanda slumped down, he had taken it to far with his questions directed at the Moyashi, Lenalee was going to be pissed.  
(0)(0)(0)

Allen had calmed down by the time he got to Daiysa's room and the weed was helping him become mellow as he slumped down in a beanbag chair giggling.

"That's pretty strong where'd you get it?

"I got it from a friend, so how was your first day man?

"It was okay but my roommates a total ass." Daiysa raised an eyebrow at this urging Allen to continue as he ate some chips.

"He kept asking me personal questions and getting up in my business."

"What's his name maybe I know him?"

"Kanda"

"That's one of my adopted brothers?" Allen was surprised _Kanda was adopted? _

"How many adopted brothers do you have?"

"I have 2 Kanda and Noise Marie the music teacher."

"Oh shit really?"

"Ya really, but that doesn't matter you need to get your mind off of this." Allen took the blunt from Daiysa's hand and sucked in deeply inhaling the intoxicating scent.

* * *

**please review my horrible chapter and 3 reviews for a new chapter also check out the poll on my profile!**

**Cana out **


End file.
